The Brittana Collection
by Quest
Summary: Same love, different journey. A collection of Brittana Fanslides. (Ongoing!)
1. Gravity by Coldplay

**AN:** I have a collection of Brittana Fanslides that people have requested on my Tumblr that I had posted to my account a while back. So I figured I'd finally post these here for those of you not on Tumblr to read and enjoy as well!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the song

* * *

**Gravity by Coldplay **(Requested by an Anon)

Sneaking through the backyard was the easy part. The hard part was gaining the courage to climb up the trestle to her room. I just stood there staring up at the second story window that I knew was left unlocked just for me (like most nights). Tonight was different. Tonight was the night I planned on asking her to be my girlfriend.

Which was terrifying.

Not her actually becoming my girlfriend, I truly have wanted that since the first day I met her. It was the commitment that followed that title. Personally I probably would be a horrible girlfriend, I always mess things up.

There I go psyching myself out again. I had just done that ten minutes ago in my car but forced myself out. Now I stood just under her window. Shaking off the nerves I started climbing up the side of the house, quietly slipping my fingers under her cracked window pushing it up slowly. I moved into the dark room as quietly as I could.

She was asleep.

I should have figured she would be it was almost eleven, the girl loved her sleep. She was completely sprawled out taking up most of her bed. I stripped down to my underwear and tank top, carefully moved to the side of her bed. I pulled back her covers and tried to get in next to her without waking her up. I'd just ask her tomorrow morning, yeah that would be for the best.

She hummed contently, stirring only for a second feeling the bed dip. "Santana?"

"Yeah, it's me." I couldn't help but smile brightly feeling her shift closer immediately.

"You're late." She mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry." I apologized, curling up into her body.

Her strong arm quickly wrapped around my torso pulling me into a tight embrace. I placed my head on her chest listening to her heart steadily beating. I felt her fingers comb through my hair soothingly. God I loved this, and her, mostly her.

You know what I came here with a specific plan in mind I couldn't delay it now. "Umm-I want to ask you something."

"Anything." She mumbled, her fingers still lazily playing with my hair.

I traced my fingertips along her exposed skin just above her underwear trying to gather up the courage to ask her. "Will you be me girlfriend?" My heart raced wildly as I whispered the agonizing question.

She was completely quiet for a minute, her hand had stilled, I truly thought she might have fallen back asleep on me. "I thought we already were." She finally replied.

A large smile spread across my lips. Best-answer-ever.

"Yeah…we are." I lifted my head from her chest and pressed my lips softly into her large smile. She tightened her grip around my waist and I cuddled back into her chest, my heart steadying into perfect rhythm with hers.

I don't know why I had been so nervous. A relationship with Brittany was nothing to be afraid of. She was amazing, the best thing currently in my life, the girl I love.

And now I could officially call her my girlfriend. Life was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Will be posting more that I have done later tonight! Feel free to send in song requests :D If I get inspired I'll try and fulfill them :D

Reviews are always welcome!

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	2. Back into you by Amber Davis

**A/N: ** All mistakes are my own :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or the song

* * *

**Back Into You by Amber Davis** (Requested by Gleeaim13)

I never thought I'd find myself standing on the streets creeping in through a window. I'm not the creeping type, though the homeless guys sitting on the bench right next to me kept giving me a look. I tried to ignore him, but it was getting a little difficult. I should go in. It took me all fall and winter to safe up enough money for the train ticket. Now that I stand here, I'm almost certain I made the wrong decision by coming here.

She looked so happy. I could tell she was laughing just by the way her head tilted and shoulders shook. She had moved on, made a life for herself here.

I gnawed on my lower lip, trying to gain the courage to walk in through the door. I still loved her; there wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't think about how she was doing or if she missed me like I did her. It was not to pick up the phone and call her late at night just to hear her voice or to text her my random thoughts that I had throughout the day. Everything was different and it definitely wasn't high school.

Did she still love me? I hope she still did or this trip was going to be a big and epic fail.

I finally stepped away from the window and took a deep breath before walking through the door. I came all this way, plus I was starving.

Kurt noticed me first and his eyes widened seeing me standing there. The hostess asked me if it was just a table for one and I finally tore my eyes away from Santana's back and answered her politely. I glanced back towards her and found Kurt still staring with his mouth open slightly. She was quickly snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention. When she couldn't get it her body turned around. Our eyes immediately locked as the hostess brought me to a table.

I desperately wanted to rush over to her and wrap her up into a huge hug. But I didn't know exactly where we stood at the moment. Hopefully still best friends. But I pushed her here to follow her dream. She needed to find her own way without me for a while. I just couldn't keep away forever, it hurt staying way this long.

I thanked the hostess and picked up my menu looking it over. I glanced over to the main counter and found both Kurt and Santana in a heated discussion. Santana slumped slightly before turning on her heels. She took in a deep breath and put her wall up. She shouldn't have to do that around me. It made me sad that we got ourselves to this point.

I eyed her closely as she approached my table pulling out her little notepad to take my order. Damn she looked really sexy in that red outfit. Red was always an amazing color on her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." I gave her a small smile.

"Umm-" It was an awkward situation that was for sure. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A milkshake please."

"What kind?"

I stared at her. "Surprise me."

Our eyes just lingered on one another but she slowly turned away walking away from the table. I just watched her. Kurt was still behind the table but Rachel had now joined her, they both gave me a wave and a smile. I returned the gesture before staring at Santana's backside as she talked with the guy behind the counter making drinks.

She returned shortly after with a large glass of chocolate liquid with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "What is it?" I asked with a smile.

She just shrugged. "A surprise." I could tell she was trying not to smile back at me.

I took a small sip and almost moaned at the amazing taste of chocolate and peanut butter. "Yummy!"

She pulled her pad out again. "You ready to order?"

I nodded. "Do you have shrimp?"

Her eyes knitted in confusion. "Ahh-no."

"Oh well-" I stared at her. "Do…you ahh-wanna get some later?"

Her eyes roamed my face before locking eyes with me again. She was quiet for was seemed like minutes. I wanted to beg her to say something, even if it was a no. I knew I shouldn't have come here like this.

"I like shrimp."

My eyes widened a little bit at her reply. "Me too." I smiled brightly and her lips ever so slowly curled into a small smile.

Santana Lopez had just agreed to go on a date with me! Step one of my plan to get her back, complete. I just hope she'd take me back completely. If she did I'd never ever let her go again. Because she was mine and I am hers. That was the one thing I was absolutely sure about.

* * *

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	3. No Other Love By Heart

**A/N:** All the mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the Song

* * *

**No Other Love by Heart** (Requested by SneakyLovers)

I walked out of the hotel bathroom and paused looking at the gorgeous woman sleeping in the huge bed. I watched her for a minute before making my way back over to the bed carefully climbing in next to her. This is what our lives have becoming. Stealing moments when we could, trying to keep our relationship alive.

Both of us were on the road so much we had a planned out schedule to see each other, either in cities we both were in at the same time (which happened rarely) or when one of us had a free moment we'd fly to see one another.

I would travel anywhere to see her. She was a big pop star now, so a lot of times it was I who had to the traveling to see her. I gained up quite the amount of frequent flier miles over the past year. Totally worth it though.

Every second together I treasured, even if it was just for one night. Like this night had been; just a stop between cities for the both of us and an awesome amazing night with my fiancé. I pressed my nose into her hair and took in a deep breath smelling the lingering coconut from her shampoo. I spooned in behind her wrapping my arm around her naked form.

She hummed happily wiggling back into me. Her hand ran down my forearm linking our fingers together over her stomach. "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom." I pressed a kissed into her hair.

She turned around in my arm and smiled lazily at me. Her nose brushed against mine before her lips folded over my top lip. "Well I was cold." She slide her leg between mine and snuggled in close.

"Awe sorry sweetie." I giggled kissing her nose.

"You better be." She smiled sweetly.

I ran my hand through her thick dark locks. "When do you have to leave?" I asked softly watched her eyes struggle to remain open.

"My flight is at eight am." She sighed. "I wish you could come with me."

"Me too… but I'll see you in a week though."

"Longer for one night I hope." She pressed a kiss onto my chin.

I grinned. "How does three sound?"

"Better but not ideal."

"I know." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her firmly.

She smiled into the kiss and rolled over on top of me. Her naked body rubbed against mine as she slowly dipped her tongue into my mouth exploring the inside hungrily. I moaned feeling her grind her hips into mine.

I took in a deep breath when she finally allowed me to breathe. "You should get some sleep." I rubbed her cheek gently.

She just smiled lovingly. "I can sleep on the plane." Her hair cascaded down around us hiding from the reality that in just a few hours we'd be separated for another week. "I'd rather stay up with you."

"I like that plan." I smirked.

She smirked sharply grinning down onto me causing me to moan. "I thought you would." She kissed me roughly allowing her hands to roam over my body.

I allowed myself to enjoy these last hours, knowing we'd see each other again soon enough. I just wish we could see each other every day instead of maybe once or twice a week. But I loved her and would go anywhere in the world just to spend a few hours with her.

* * *

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	4. So She Dances by Josh Groban

**A/N:** Once again all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or the song

* * *

**So She Dances by Josh Groban** (Requested by HemoBrittanaFluffyness)

I quietly slipped in through the door, the lights were off and the showcase had already started. To tell you the truth I didn't think I was going to make it. The driver from the airport to his sweet ass time getting here and if I had missed her performance I'd hunt him down and go all Lima Heights on his ass.

I slipped into an empty seat in the back.

I watched uninterested for most of the showcase. It wasn't until the popish indie music came over the speakers that I started paying attention. Blonde flowing hair was the first thing I noticed. She was so incredibly beautiful when she danced. She danced with so emotion; a mixture of hip-hop and contemporary. I couldn't help but wonder if she was using her emotions towards me to fuel the performance. It was raw, angry, sad, and happy all rolled into one.

The music ended and everyone clapped. I just stared as Brittany pushed the hair out of her face and bowed before leaving the stage. I couldn't clap or cheer for her all I could do was stare. She had been amazing. Absolutely beautiful. I could watch her dance forever. But I couldn't help but remind myself on why I was there.

She danced one more time during the final performance with the rest of her classmates. I cheered loudly once they all lined up taking their final bow. The lights turned on people started moving from their seats. I just stood and carefully made my way towards the front stage door. I noticed Kurt moving out of his seat; Blaine and Rachel were there as well. They all noticed me walking past them and each one of them gave me a huge smile and thumbs up.

I was nervous as fuck when I slipped through the door heading backstage.

One year.

It had been one year since I had seen her in person. Sure we skyped, called, and texted quite a bit when I first left but over the past few months it seemed our conversations started to become far and few between. We were both so busy; her with her practicing for her showcase and I was busy touring as the opening act for Paramore. It was crazy how that all came about; one minute someone that worked for a record label saw me performing at the diner and the next minute I was taking a single album record deal, signing a contract, and was an opening act.

At first I thought it was too go to be true but Brittany convinced me to take the opportunity. So I did. But that meant leaving Brittany for a year. That was the hardest part of this decision. She said it would hurt our relationship and that we'd still be in love, which we were, but damn I missed her so much while I was away.

I didn't even realize how much until I was standing a few feet from her. She was chatting idly with some of her classmates and laughing. "Britt-Britt." I announced myself.

She froze.

Turning on her heels her eyes went wide staring directly at me, completely ignoring her classmates. One minute we were just standing still, and then the next I had her wrapped up in my arms our lips firmly planted onto together. Her arms tightened around my neck, her lips moving swiftly against mine until we both had to breathe.

"How'd – your actually-" She stuttered trying form the question on how I actually was able to make it there to see her.

"Kurt and Rachel sent me a ticket. Managed to get the weekend off to come see you." I explained with a small smile. "You were amazing."

"You got to see me?" She blushed slightly.

"Of course and it was so beautiful. Best dance of the night." I pressed a light kiss into her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

She tightened our embrace. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe."

We shared another long deep kiss, both smiling against each other's lips, completely ignoring our current surrounding. I gripped her hips tightly. "Can I take you to dinner?" I asked placing soft kisses into her neck. "You must be starving." She always got hungry after dancing.

She giggled. "Starved."

"What would you like?" I whispered against her skin.

"You." She husked rocking her body into mine.

I held back a moan. "How about takeout and we take it home?"

"Sounds awesome." She pulled back slightly looking me in the eye.

"Chinese?"

"Yummy. Let me go grab my bag." She pecked my lips several times before skipping off to grab her things.

I watched her gathering up her things from one of the tables and chatting with a few of her friends. I called in to the Chinese restaurant near our apartment while I watched her. She came back to me with a huge smile on her face and quickly took my hand in hers. "Ready?" I asked her after hanging up.

"Absolutely!" Her smile grew wider as I started swinging our hands playfully we began to walk out of the auditorium together.

* * *

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	5. A Song For You by Donny Hathaway

**A/N:** Mistakes are mine :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** don't own glee or the songs

* * *

**A Song For You by Donny Hathaway** (Requested by an Anon)

The last thing I expecting to see when I walked through the café doors that Sunday afternoon was her. She was sitting on a stool on the little stage with her acoustic guitar in hand strumming softly as she sang into the mic. Her voice was like heaven and I found myself just standing there near the door watching her.

We hadn't seen each other since high school, which was I don't know five or six years ago, it was a long time. She still looked just as beautiful, maybe even more so. Kurt and Rachel had kept me updated on her for the first few years, but after a while I got busy and so did they, which caused our chats not as often. The last update I go was from Kurt about six months ago saying she was doing extremely well and was about to sign herself a well deserved recording contract.

So seeing her in LA was surprising, I figured she would still be in New York since she seemed to love it there. But here she was playing in West Hollywood in a café I came to every weekend when I was home. I don't know maybe it was a sign. A sign that I shouldn't hide from her any longer and actually try become friends again. I was the one who pushed her to follow her dreams and go to New York without me. We tried to stay in touch while I was retaking my senior year, but you say that you will and it just next happens.

I finally moved away from the door and went over to the counter to order my drink. I paid quickly and turned my body slightly to keep my eyes on her as I waited. The girl's voice snapped me out of my current staring. I smiled at her sweetly thanking her before returning my gaze to the stage.

I should leave. I needed to get to the studio but I couldn't get myself to walk out that door. I just moved to an empty table near the back and sat down to watch her. Five to ten minutes late wouldn't get me fired; I'd just blame it on my car or maybe my cat. The makeup team wouldn't be happy with me but this was important. She was important.

She paused after her last song and took a long drink of her water before moving up close to the mic again. "So this next song is a very special song to me. I hope you all like it." She announced before strumming the all to familiar tune.

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

I held my coffee in between my hands; I hadn't taken a single sip since I sat down with it. I was too focused on her. I didn't think she had noticed me coming in; she was always so focused when it came to singing. But maybe she had seen me and that's why she was singing this. I really hoped she was singing this just for me. I missed her so much. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about what she was doing or how her life was going. Was she dating someone? Did she think about me too? There were so many things I wanted to know.

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_Like never before  
Like never before_

She looked directly at me as she finished _our_ song. It had been for me and only me. I wiped the tears that had slowly started rolling down my cheeks. She had seen me come in. I couldn't help but wiggle my fingers in hello as she stared at me. She just gave me one of her special smiles that she only gave me before starting up another song. Maybe I'd stick around for just a bit more.

* * *

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	6. For the First Time by The Script

**A/N:** mistakes are my own... enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the song

* * *

**For the first time by The Script **(Requested by Manuprs)

I was an idiot. An absolute idiot. I had stayed at the office a lot longer than I had planned. Totally forgetting what time it had become. Work was beginning to take over my life. I never wanted it to, but I was a successful lawyer and long days and nights were parts of that. It came at a price.

One that had me sleeping on the couch the past couple of nights. Okay it's been more like a week.

I'd come home to our apartment with her already in our bedroom and the door closed with all the lights off. We hardly talked anymore. I found myself spending more time at the bar close to our place right after work than actually going home to her.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be home?" My assistant poked her head into my office.

"I'm just finishing up this case file." I waved it slightly.

She frowned. "But I thought it was your anniversary?"

"That's the 13th."

"But it _is_ the 13th." She said slowly.

"What?!" I quickly looked at the calendar and noticed the huge heart drawn on today's date. "Oh fuck…" I stood up and started shoving stuff into my briefcase and my laptop into its bag. She was going to kill me…I wouldn't be surprised if she divorced. I was being a horrible wife.

"Don't forget your gift."

"Right!" I turned back pulling out an envelope from my desk and secured it in my briefcase.

She smiled at me sweetly as I passed by her. "Have fun!"

"Thanks." I mumbled. Hell I just hoped the locks weren't changed when I got home. I wouldn't be surprised.

I made two quick pit stops on my way home. I was already late a few more minutes wouldn't make a difference. I pulled into the parking garage and into my spot. It was hard to juggle everything in my arms as I got into the elevator and used my pinky to put in my four digit code allowing me access to the thirteenth floor. I shifted things around in my arms to unlock the front door.

When I walked in, everything was pitch black, no light on insight. I set down the bottle of wine and pizza on the kitchen island before setting my bags down on the table and hung my coat up on its hook. "Britt?" I called out in hopes of a reply as I took off my heels, but there was none.

I dug the envelope out from my briefcase and shoved it into the back of my skirt. I uncorked the wine and grabbed two wine glasses I started making my way through our apartment towards the bedroom. The lights were off there too.

Her body was curled into a tight ball, back to the door. I heard soft sniffling so she was still awake. I felt horrible. She cried a lot; I often heard her at night while I was out on the couch trying to sleep. I was a horrible wife who focused more on my high profile job than our relationship.

"Britt…" I whispered slowly approaching the bed. There was another aching sob that she tried to muffle with her pillow.

My heart sunk hearing it. I set down everything onto the nightstand then slowly crawled onto the bed. "Babe." I ran my hand up over her hip.

She flinched away. "Don't touch me." She mumbled angrily. I frowned and removed my hand. "You forgot."

"I'm soooo sorry." I sat there staring at the back of her head.

She sniffled. "You always say that." It was true I had been saying that a lot lately. "Do-" She took in a shaky breath. "Do you not love me anymore?"

My eyes began to well with tears. "Oh babe." I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist hugging her from behind. "I love you more than anything."

"Then why are we always arguing, you never spend time with me anymore, and then you forgot our anniversary San. You forgot."

She sobbed again and I pushed myself up to hover over her. "I love you so very much and I'm sorry for being a horrible horrible wife." I leaned down and began peppering her face with kisses.

"I just – I miss you so much." She sniffled.

I turned her over onto her back and stared down into her eyes. They were all red and puffy yet she still looked so incredibly beautiful. I wiped away her tears with my thumb before leaning down giving her a soft kiss. I continued to move my lips against hers until she finally started kissing me back.

There was no tongue, just our lips moving slowly together. I poured all my love that I had for her into that one kiss, but I finally had to pull back to breathe. "Brittany I love you so much."

"I love you too." She finally said softly.

I pressed my lips into hers once again. "Happy three year honey." I mumbled against her lips.

"Happy three year." She mimicked back.

We both smiled softly, this was a start, a small start but one nonetheless. "I got you something." I pulled out the small envelope lifting it up for her to see.

Her eyebrows knitted before slowly taking it from my fingers. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She opened it slowly pulling out the two pieces of paper. Her eyes widened reading the contents. "Rome?"

I nodded. "For two weeks. Just the two of us spending time together enjoying Italy. We deserve it."

"But we both have work."

"I talked to your boss and got you time off. I took time off as well after this case." I explained to her.

A large smile spread across her lips. "Really?"

"Really."

She let out a slight squeal before leaning up kissing me firmly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Brittany, you know that." I smiled into the kiss. "Also for being the ass that I am… I got wine and your favorite pizza on my way home."

"Hawaiian with stuffed crust?"

"Of course with bacon." I grinned and ran my thumb along her lower lip.

She kissed my finger softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." I leaned down connecting our lips softly.

I knew this wasn't going to fix everything immediately, but it was a start.

* * *

**A/N:** Got to admit this was one of my favs :D

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	7. Invincible by Pat Benatar

**A/N:** All mistakes are on me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or song

* * *

**Invincible by Pat Benatar** (Requested by SneakyLovers)

I slumped down into one of the tables in the first class airport lounge. I had an hour before my flight boarded, so I figured I'd get a drink and something to eat before my long flight. Setting down my small carry-on and laptop bag in the seat next to me I quickly took the drink menu so I'd be ready when the waitress came over. In typical fashion she came over quickly smiling and perky.

"What can I get you?"

"Lime margarita, jumbo." I answered quickly setting down the drink menu, she turned on her heels and walked away to get my drink.

I picked up the actual menu but hardly looked over it. I scanned the lounge looking at several men and women eating, drinking, and having impromptu meetings before their flights. Airports were an interesting place. They were almost like a second home to me. I was in one almost every week and sometimes more if needed. After a while you start recognizing a few faces here and there. That was a scary thought because there were millions of people who flew around the world every single day, but it seemed like first class was a smaller more group of people.

But today as I scanned the lounge my eyes quickly landed on someone at the end of the bar. I couldn't see her full face just a profile but I knew she was beautiful. Her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a pair of black rimmed glasses firmly on her nose, engrossed in book that was flattened out next to the large plate of fries that she nibbled on. I couldn't help but watch her.

I tried to look away but she was so gorgeous I had this deep desire to get to know her. It was rare that I felt that strongly towards someone I'd only just seen. Usually I never allowed myself to get to know people; I just had a few close friends and my family. In my line of work it was so difficult to keep an actual relationship because I traveled so much. It was better just to not have any attachments; casual sex was just fine. But was that actually enough? I mean it did get a little lonely and all my friends were dating or even getting engaged. Deep down there was a part of me that wished I had that as well.

I was truly living a lonely road, one that I should think about detouring from. It wasn't like I was going to start dating the girl at the bar or anything. But maybe I needed to start having an actual relationship. You know find a nice girl who doesn't mind my crazy traveling lifestyle. Finding that girl was probably going to be a one and a million shot though, who was I kidding?

"Ready to order?" The waitress snapped my out of my creepy stare session at the blonde.

"Ahh-" I looked up at her. Crap I didn't even look over the menu. "I'll have the bacon burger with avocado and fries." I had it here before once and it was pretty good.

"Anything else?"

I couldn't help but glance at the bar again. What was I waiting for? I should just take that scary step and try something new. There really no harm in it. "What is she drinking?" I motioned towards the blonde at the barn.

The waitress looked over then smiled brightly at me. "Dr. Pepper." I almost laughed. Yeah the blonde was adorable.

"Get her a refill from me, please." I tried not to let my palms get sweaty as I made the request.

"Sure thing."

I started to sip my margarita once she walked away, the waitress place my order then slipped behind the bar. She moved around then brought over a full glass of soda to the blonde at the end. The blonde tried to refuse the drink but the waitress just smiled and pointed in my direction. My eyes widened slightly when the blonde turned to look at me. I smiled when she locked eyes with me. A huge grin spread across her face and gave me a small wave that I returned. My heart was beating wildly. This was so crazy; I didn't even know why I had just done that. I felt like I was one of those creepy guys at bars who tried to pick up every hot girl that came in.

The blonde flashed me another smile before returning her attention to the book and her fries currently in front of her. I tried not to frown. I don't know what I was actually expecting from this little stunt of mine. Her to come over and say hi or motion me over to her, I don't really know for sure.

With a defeated sigh, it was worth a shot, I reached into my bag pulling out my iPad to check my emails while I waited for my food. After I finished replying to a few I couldn't help but look up towards the bar. I frowned; the blonde was no longer sitting there. Well it had been a risk. A scary ass risk that I truly needed to start taking more of.

"Someone sitting here?"

I jumped hearing the sweet voice. Glancing to my right I saw _her_ standing there. She was juggling her book, plate of fries, and the Dr. Pepper I gave her. "Ahh – no have a seat." I quickly motioned for her to sit while trying not to grin brightly.

"Great." She quickly took a seat. "Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome."

"Brittany." She held out her hand towards me.

"Santana." I answered taking her hand in mine in a firm shake. I couldn't help but notice the tingling feeling and the sudden warmth run up my arms at her touch. My heart quickened.

"Nice to meet you." She continued to smile at me grabbing a fry from her plate gnawing on it playfully. "So where are you headed to?"

"Paris for a week."

The smile on her face grew. "Me too! Flight A364?"

I nodded. "Must be fate."

She smirked. "Must be." She took a sip of her drink, her gorgeous blue eyes never leaving my face. "Maybe we could have dinner in Paris?" Her question was so innocent and nonchalant. "If you have a free moment that is."

"I think I could do dinner." I smiled brightly at her.

"Awesome." She grinned nibbling on a fry.

I just got myself a date, I least think I did. So yes everything was pretty awesome right now.

* * *

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	8. Help Me Lose My Mind by London Grammar

**A/N:** Last one for now :) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or the Song

* * *

**Help Me Lose My Mind by Disclosure ft. London Grammar **(Mine ;p)

I couldn't help but look over to the bench as I skated around the ice running drills. My focus hardly on where the puck was or what formation I was supposed to be performing. All I saw was the occasional glimpse of long blonde hair as I sped by. She was so distracting; in a bad way sometimes, especially when it came to me trying to focus on practice.

The whistle blew loudly, signally for us to stop. "Sandbags!" I slid to a stop rolling my eyes at the nickname. "What the hell are you doing? Have your ginormous melons caused you to forget how to play hockey?!" Coach Sylvester yelled at me from the bench.

"No coach, I'm good."

"Fantastic! Twenty-five laps all of you, and then hit the showers."

There was soft groan from the lot of us before everyone started off around the rink to do our laps. My eyes glanced towards the bench once again but there was no sign of gorgeous blonde that always watched our practices. I loved when we got to see each other during practice. Though it was difficult for me to not act like I wasn't completely head over heels for her and force myself to pretend she was just the athletic trainer.

If only there weren't fucking rules.

**=.=.=.=**

I tossed my jacket onto the chair the minute I walked into the room and dropped the key card onto the table near the door. This was becoming an all too familiar routine, one that neither of them liked, but it was necessary. They had to be careful. If anyone caught them, it could end up with one of them losing their job. She didn't want to think about that now. She'd be here any minute.

Picking up the phone next to the bed I ordered room service, it was a ritual of ours; a bottle of wine and a plate of chicken fingers and fries.

My phone buzzed from the bed where I tossed it.

**From BP: ****_runnin' a lil late be there in 15 xoxo_**

**To BP: ****_can't wait xoxo_**

I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the remote turning on the TV and random flipping through channels for something to watch while I waited. There was a knock on the door several minutes later and I slid off the bed to go look through the peephole. I noticed a man from the hotel standing there with my cart of food.

I opened up the door for him. "Room service ma'am." The man smiled and wheeled in the cart.

"Thanks." I pulled out some money from my jean pocket and handed it over to him once he wheeled it in.

"You're welcome."

I shut the door behind him and continued my wait. It was difficult for me not to dig into the food that was just delivered it smelt amazing and I was starving. There was another knock on the door. I scrambled off the bed so fast I almost tripped over my shoes trying to get to the door. Opening it up widely, I stepped aside allowing her inside.

She smiled brightly, her arms slid around my waist the minute I locked the door behind us. Her soft lips pressed against mine catching me mid breath. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her close to my body as our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. Her kisses were amazing. Always distracting me from how wrong this was; sneaking around like we have for the past six months.

I let out a soft moan as she pulled back letting my lower lip plop back into place. She smiled pecking my lips once. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it Britt."

"I'm starving." She moved away from me taking off her jacket and shoes as she walked over to the cart taking the top of the food and grabbed the plate. She walked over to the bed and sat down leaning against the pillow, she patted the spot next to her calling me over. I grinned and moved over quickly, snuggling up to her and stealing a fry from the plate.

This had been our life for the past six months, secret weekly rendezvous at various hotels in the city. It was too risky to go over to each other's apartments. If someone from the team saw us together it would be a breach of both of our contracts. Coach Sylvester forbid inner team relationships; especially with trainer and player. If she found out Brittany could get fire and I could get traded or let go.

What I wouldn't do to see her like this every damn day though. Snuggling up in a bed, watching TV, and eating food together like a normal couple. I really don't know how long we could keep this relationship a secret. She was becoming more than just a fun relationship but a serious steady I fucking love you type of relationship.

Brittany fed me a chicken finger and placed light kisses on my lips licking the barbeque sauce that gathered on them. "I love you." I blurted out.

She stared at me swallowing her food quickly. We had never said those words to each other; we kept things slow and easy to avoid complications. She stared at me for what felt like a good minute before a large smile spread across her lips and she surged forward kissing me soundly. "I love you too." She mumbled into my mouth.

I smiled brightly. "I hate hiding like this."

"Me too." She frowned in agreement. Her thumb ran along my jaw. "After we finish this season I'm going to find another job."

"Britt." I sighed, I couldn't let her change her career because of me.

"It's easier for me to find something in the city… you'd have to move to a different state to get onto another hockey team." Brittany explained still running her thumb along my chin.

"But you love your job."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I know but there other sports in this city that I could work for." I pulled back away from her and rubbed my face. I can't believe we were actually talking about this right now. "I love you. I don't want to hide _us_ anymore." She pulled my hands away from my face before framing my cheeks making me look at her. "I want to take you out on dates and spend time with you in places other than hotels."

My heart pounded hard hearing her words. "I want that too." I whispered softly staring directly into her captivating blue eyes.

"We can do this, babe I promise." She leaned in close brushing her lips against mine.

The plate of food was quickly placed on the nightstand next to the bed and Brittany was suddenly straddling my thighs kissing me firmly. Her hands tangled into my hair keeping my face secured to hers. "We have to wait just a little bit longer." She whispered peppering my face with loving kisses. "Love you."

I closed my eyes smiling hearing her words. She calmed my nerves and I could feel the love wash over me as she kissed my face softly. "Love you." I mimicked and she smiled against my cheek and quickly captured my lips in a heated long kiss. She gave me this strong feeling that we were going to make it.

* * *

**A/N: **Those are all the fanslides I currently have written :) Got a favorite so far? Let me know, always love hearing from everyone. If you have any song requests feel free to leave them in a review, PM, or in my Tumblr inbox!

**~Quest**

Want news on my writings or ramblings follow me:  
**theroguequest** on Twitter and Tumblr


	9. Escape by Rupert Holmes

_**Escape**_** by Rupert Holmes**

**=.=.=.=**

The dim light for my iPad was the only illumination throughout our bedroom. It was ten o'clock and there was no hope for me falling asleep anytime soon. This was a normal thing for me lately. Staying up later than her, playing on my iPad until I finally succumbed to sleep, that was my routine. I'd play a few game until I got bored then started browsing the web, going on tumblr or reddit, there was the occasional watching of porn because well I wasn't getting any from her and I have needs. Then there was my guilty pleasure; Craig's list. Yes it was scummy, but some of those personal ads were hilarious.

So there I sat browsing Craig's list trying to hold in my giggles of desperate men and women trying to find "_company_" for the night. Glancing over she was still asleep on the far opposite side of the bed, curled up on her side facing away from me. Her raven hair sprawled out across the pillow. Returning to my search when I realized I hadn't awoken her up in the slightest. I slowed my scrolling when a particular title caught my eye. "_Do you like Pina Coladas?_" It wasn't like any of the others I had read. I was compelled to open it.

_Looking for a lovely lady..._

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga or have half a brain.  
If you like making love at midnight.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape._

I read the ad several times. I know it was kind of mean but I hadn't thought of Santana once while I read the personal ad. To be frank we had fallen into this same old dull routine. The first five years of marriage were amazing…the last five years haven't been all that great. We were going to be thirty this year, marrying when we were 19 and so madly in love. I couldn't give you an exact time when started falling out of this extremely lovely dovey couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But it happened. And I missed it.

Yes we occasionally kissed; but it was a quick peck or two in the morning while we got ready for work and right before bed. I can't even recall the last time we actually had sex, that's how long it had been. We hardly even cuddled in bed anymore, never went on random dates. We just went to our respective jobs and usually had takeout for dinner before watching a tv show in silence and then it was off to bed.

My finger hovered over the reply button until I finally clicked on it. I'm really not much of a poet per say. But the playful words just flowed onto the page.

_Yes, I love Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape._

_- Lovely Lady_

The minute I hit the send button I turned off my iPad, just sitting in the dark. Holy crap that actually just happened, I wrote this person back, some random ass person I had never met before and set up some rendezvous for tomorrow. My heart was racing but not from nerves…I was kind of excited. This was the first time in years I had this thrill back in my life. I glanced at the lump of Santana's body sleeping next to me. One side of me feels guilty for what I had just done, the other side it just felt complete right, oddly. Surprisingly I fell asleep quickly that night, not dwelling on the event that just happened.

In the morning I woke up to the spot next to me empty and I heard the shower on. Santana was already up and getting ready for work as usual. I went about my own routine. Starting the coffee and getting us some breakfast. I tried not to look her in the eye as we ate in silence. Looking her in the eye I was afraid she'd be able to see what I feeling, which was excitement about my meeting with this mysterious woman. That message last night had an impact on me; I can't even explain it properly. If any of my friends or family found out about this, they would be so upset. It wasn't like I was going to cheat on Santana; I just needed someone to talk to see if there was a spark. If by some miracle there was, then Santana and I would have to have a long hard talk about our future.

"You're not working today, right?" Santana's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Right."

"Okay, have a good day." She kissed me on top of the head briefly before gathering up her stuff to leave.

"You too." Santana walked out the door without a second glace back at me.

**=.=.=.=**

It was fifteen minutes before noon and I sat in the bar at a table in the middle of the room. I sat on the stool facing the doorway. Anxiously I tapped my fingers on the class of my virgin Pina Colada, figured it was fitting so she would know it was me, not that there were many woman in this bar at noon. My eyes continued to look up at the clock, watching the time tick closer to twelve.

The clock was now past noon and I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or disappointed. But I continued to wait there with high hopes. My heart skipped a beat as the door opened and a woman walked into the bar. I knew her smile in an instant. Those deep brown eyes and perfect dimples that showed as she smiled. It was Santana.

Our eyes locked and she walked directly over to me. "It's you." She said as the curve of her lips curled into a smirk before we both started chuckling as she sat down across from me.

We just stared at each other for a minute. I waved to the waitress, signaling for her to bring the other drink over that I had ordered when I first arrived. "I never knew you liked Pina Coladas."

"It's a guilty pleasure." I tried not to frown, how had I not known that about her? I thought I knew everything about her.

"How did we get to this point Santana?"

The smile that had been on her face slowly faded. "I don't know. We just… fell out of sync."

"We did." We both thanked the waitress when she brought over another virgin Pina Colada for Santana. "Do you still love me?"

Santana looked me directly in the eye. "Of course I do."

"Then why the ad?"

She fiddled with the little umbrella in her drink. "I thought maybe if I met with this other woman I'd find that spark for you again."

I frowned. "I replied for the same reason." It took me a moment to get the next words out of my mouth. "So, what do you want to do then? Separate for a bit? Divorce? What's going on in your head?"

"I'm trying to figure out when we started drifting apart." Her hand reached over and began running her finger tips over my knuckles and stayed silent for second. "I just want to escape."

My heart dropped. She wanted a divorce. I pulled my hand back away from her and distracted myself by drinking my Pina Colada forcing myself not to cry over this. This moment had been in the back of my head for months and now is actually happening. I thought meeting some new different woman would give me a fresh start but now all I wanted was Santana and our perfect early marriage that I desperately missed.

"Brittany." Santana's soft voice brought my attention back to her.

I looked up and she slid her phone across the table. There on her phone was a confirmation email, two tickets two Crete. "Would you escape with me for a few weeks?" She asked taking my hand in hers. "I fresh start…just you and me. I don't want to lose you or us."

"I don't either." I began playing with her fingers.

"I love you… please come away with me."

"Of course I will." I couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

She got up quickly from her stool and walked over to me, cupping my face and kissed me deeply. I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close as her tongue brushed my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth allowing her access. A low moan escaped me when her tongue began to play with mine. I can't remember the last time we kissed like this. It sent shivers along my spine and goosebumps formed all over my body. Santana slowly pulled back allowing my lower lip to plop back into place.

"Wow." I breathed softly, Santana chuckled softly. "I can't remember the last time we kissed like that." I stared into her eyes.

Her thumb traced my swollen lips, neither of us cared that we were in the middle of a bar for all eyes to see. "I missed you." She pecked my lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've missed you too." I smiled brightly. "When can we go on this escape of yours?"

"Any time you want." Santana began to trace her fingertips up and down my forearm, giving me more goosebumps that only Santana ever could give me. "It's an open ticket."

"I love you." I kissed her softly.

"Shall we Mrs. Lopez?" She held her hand out for me to take.

I giggled, "we shall." I took it eagerly.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we walked out of the bar. This was the first time in a long while that I actually felt that Santana and I were going to be okay. She held my hand tightly. I couldn't help but grin widely. I missed her. I missed this. Just being close with her. I couldn't wait to escape and try to rekindle our marriage that we both were missing.

**=.=.=.=**

**A/N**: Soooo this wouldn't leave my head so I just had to get it down on paper. If you don't know this song you might know it as 'The Pina Colada Song', I've been listening to the Guardian's of the Galaxy soundtrack a lot lately, lol.

In another note, I'm still working on TWC the next chapter is over half way done! Also you may have seen LAM has been taken down from I'm currently in the editing process to change it into an original novel. Thanks for all the support many of you have expressed in either PM or on my tumblr. Hopefully I'll have some news on that venture for you soon!

Until the next time!

~Quest


End file.
